The present invention relates to expandable luggage bags, for example a luggage bag such as a shoulder bag or a purse containing an expandable shopping bag or fashion bag.
Reusable shopping bags are becoming increasingly popular in an attempt to reduce the waste associated with disposable shopping bags. Reusable shopping bags are generally made of a lightweight, foldable fabric that typically wears out quickly, and are cumbersome to carry while shopping. Additionally, reusable shopping bags typically have flexible sides that provide little protection to goods or belongings transported within the shopping bag. Fashionable shoulder bags and purses have a fixed size. An expandable bag with shape memory fabric gives consumers the freedom to change the size and rigidity of their fashionable bags on the go, depending on their mood, application, or event.